1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed are means for permitting a user of a keyboard musical instrument, in particular a piano, to play in either a standard fashion or in a silent fashion in which the traditional hammer produced string sounds from the piano are blocked while still permitting the user to depress the keys on the piano's keyboard. A rail stop assembly is described which includes a rail stop that, when rotated into position over hammers within a piano, obstructs the hammers from hitting or contacting the piano strings, thereby effectively silencing the normal sound coming from the piano.
2. Description of the Background Art
Early attempts to halt the motion of a piano key hammer were attempted but with limited success. Simple devices were utilized in blocking the travel of each hammer. The subject invention has greatly improved on earlier stops by including easy activation between blocking and non-blocking modes or positions, easy installation due to the structural form of the subject invention, and the ability to block a large number of hammers with one subject rail stop.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 210,043 is a piano string damper that permits a user to soften the sound of a string that is hit by a hammer. A felt cushion swings out to partially impede the velocity of a hammer.
A hammer-arrest is related in U.S. Pat. No. 533,661. The hammer-arrest comprises a slide bar that is positioned to various location to dampen or partially dampen a hammer striking a piano string.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,685 discloses a hammer movement detection device that detects the performance state in a keyboard musical instrument.
German Patent No. 3,707,591 relates a piano hammer mechanism having a hinged hammer damping member.
Patent No. 3-98093 from Japan provides a piano mechanism that determines a striking force for each moving hammer.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.